


Givin' Me Bad Ideas

by Agapostemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pee, Smut, Trans Matt Holt, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: “I need to pee,” Matt announces over the sound of distant screaming. He’s sitting on Shiro’s lap, huddling against his chest as if the bulky arm around him will protect him from whatever is happening on screen. (But he’s not scared, he insists. Just feeling cuddly. Definitely not scared.)“Would you like me to pause the movie?” Shiro offers, reaching for the remote with the arm that isn’t currently wrapped around his partner’s torso.





	Givin' Me Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> A bonus treat for Lunarium that got a little out of hand. I mashed together "Matt pretending not to be scared by horror movies" and pee kink because of course I did.
> 
> Content Warnings: Explicit kink/sexual themes (though _technically_ no actual sex), Pee (both in an accidental context and an intentional/kink context), Descriptions of anxiety, Cursing

“I need to pee,” Matt announces over the sound of distant screaming. He’s sitting on Shiro’s lap, huddling against his chest as if the bulky arm around him will protect him from whatever is happening on screen. (But he’s not scared, he insists. Just feeling cuddly. Definitely not scared.)

“Would you like me to pause the movie?” Shiro offers, reaching for the remote with the arm that isn’t currently wrapped around his partner’s torso.

“No,” Matt responds.

Shiro huffs and quirks an eyebrow, “So why are you telling me, then?”

“Just thought you should know,” Matt says with a shrug. His voice is casual, but Shiro can feel the tension in his muscles. Like he’s ready to jump through the ceiling at any moment.

“You sure you don’t wanna go now?” Shiro suggests one more time for good measure, “I feel like we’re one jumpscare away from a mess, here.”

“I’m fine,” Matt insists stubbornly, “Horror movies don’t scare me, remember?” He sounds like he actually believes his own blatant lie.

“Okay,” Shiro concedes, returning his attention to the movie they’re watching. The protagonist is now stalking her way down a suspicious looking hallway. The soundtrack has dimmed to ominous near-silence, which makes Shiro a bit nervous. Not because of his own nerves but because—

“ACK!!!” Matt shrieks and flings his arms around Shiro’s head as the monster leaps onto screen. Sure enough, a moment later Shiro feels moist heat seeping into his lap, soaking his pants and tricking down his thighs.

—because of _that_.

Although he’s a lot less upset than he expected to be about the pee. If anything, he’s… is he _turned on_? He’s suddenly incredibly grateful that he’s trans, because it means his rapidly growing erection isn’t substantial enough for Matt to _feel_ thorough four layers of fabric. (Though it’s certainly substantial enough to rub uncomfortably against the now-wet fabric of his boxers, taunting him.)

He pointedly ignores his arousal and instead focuses his attention on his utterly mortified boyfriend. Matt looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack, stammering a hundred variations of “um” and “uh” as his eyes dart desperately around the room in hopes of a solution or an escape.

Shiro quietly grabs the remote and pauses the movie, then leans forward and plant a soft kiss on Matt’s forehead, “Hey, it’s okay.”

Matt visibly relaxes, melting into the reassuring touch.

“But also, I feel contractually obligated to say ‘I told you so,’” Shiro adds with a gentle smirk.

“Shush, you!” Matt retorts with a smirk of his own. He’s shaking like a leaf, but the laughter in his voice seems genuine.

Shiro gives his partner an affectionate headbutt and then hums in thought, “So uh… guess this means it’s shower time, huh?”

“Probably,” Matt shrinks in on himself, suddenly dejected.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shiro rubs a reassuring thumb behind Matt’s ear.

Matt just shrugs, curling inwards even more.

Shiro pushes down his own frustration. The wetness in his lap is starting to cool, becoming less of a turn-on and more of a tactile nightmare by the second, so he would really like to hurry up with the whole shower thing. But first he needs to make sure Matt’s okay. He takes a couple measured breaths to calm himself, “Matt, what’s up? You know I won’t judge you if it’s weird or embarrassing.”

“Uh…” he’s pretty sure he hears Matt sniffle, “I just, uh… it’s been a weird brain day. Like, not bad exactly? Just kinda… I don’t wanna be alone, really, I guess.”

Oh.

Shiro knows that feeling. That’s… a surprisingly easy problem to solve.

“D’you uh…” Shiro can feel the heat rising in his own cheeks, now, “Wanna just shower together, then?”

Matt lifts his head, eyes wide, “You wanna?”

Shiro chuckles nervously, “Uh… yeah, if you do. I’d… like that, yeah.”

Matt beams, “I vote yes.”

“Okay,” Shiro relaxes a bit, “Then I vote yes, too. But I also vote we hurry the heck up, because uh…” he squirms uncomfortably.

“Sorry,” Matt ducks his head, his smile turning sheepish.

“You’re okay,” Shiro ruffles his hair, “Let’s go take a shower, alright?”

“Alright, alright,” Matt agrees, finally crawling off of Shiro’s lap and leading the way to the nearest shower.

It’s smaller than the showers in their personal bathrooms, but it will have to do. Neither of them is keen on the idea of trekking their pee-soaked selves past everyone else’s bedrooms just to get to a marginally better shower.

Shiro wastes no time in shucking off his clothes and mech arm before stepping into the slightly-too-small-for-two-people shower stall. Matt follows suit a moment later, after wrestling his way out of his binder.

Okay, wow. This shower is… _really_ not big enough for two people. Shiro’s arousal creeps back when he realizes just how _close_ Matt is.

“Uh…” he says, shyly eyeing Matt out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” Matt giggles. His face looks as flushed as Shiro’s feels.

“Um,” Shiro looks Matt up and down and shrugs bashfully.

“Ohhh my god,” Matt cocks his head, a grin beginning to spread across his face, “Shiro, are you feeling _frisky_?”

Oh no, he’s been caught. Shiro crosses his arms and pouts theatrically.

Matt’s face lights up in open delight, “You _are_! Oh my god, a rare and blessed occasion. What exactly— _oh my god_.”

Shiro blinks.

“Oh my god, wait,” Matt is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, “Did—did me peeing on you turn you on?”

Shiro shrinks back against the shower wall, “Um…”

“No no no, be honest!” Matt says, his expression softening a bit, “I’m not teasing. Uh, I mean… okay, I’m maybe teasing a little. But only because I love you! Seriously, though, did you… did you like that? Because I mean… if that’s, uh, if that’s a thing you’re into… I’m not opposed to, um… Is that a thing you’d like to do on purpose sometime? Not right now, obviously, because I’m kinda outta pee but y’know. Sometime. Uh… y’know?” By the end of his monologue, Matt is breathless and flustered, his face a vibrant shade of red. He’s tapping his fingertips together in nervous anticipation of Shiro’s answer.

Shiro takes a shaky breath, Matt’s words swirling in his head.

_Is that a thing you’d like to do on purpose sometime?_

(Yes.)

“Uh…” Shiro’s brow furrows. He’s not sure how to actually respond to all… that. But he’s pretty sure he needs to soon, or poor Matt might spontaneously combust from all the anxiety. So he steadies himself and says the first thing that comes to mind, “I mean, _I’m_ not out of pee.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Matt’s eyes widen.

“Um,” Shiro swallows hard, suddenly very aware of what just came out of his mouth.

“D’you, um—now?” Matt stammers.

“We don’t have to!” Shiro clarifies quickly, “I just… that was the first thing I thought of, but um… don’t feel like you have to… y’know.”

“I mean, _I_ wanna,” Matt says, “Do… you?”

Shiro frowns slightly, “Maybe we should make sure we’re, um, talking about the same thing first?”

Matt looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Which is fair, since Shiro _feels_ like a deer caught in the headlights. But eventually _someone_ has to speak, because this is rapidly becoming the universe’s most awkward naked shower stalemate.

Thankfully, Matt eventually regains his composure enough to blurt out, “We’re talking about you peeing on me, right?”

Shiro didn’t think his cheeks could feel any warmer, but apparently he was mistaken. Taking another deep breath to steady himself, he nods.

Matt… grins? He’s visibly shaking, but he’s grinning ear to ear. Relief washes over Shiro.

“So, uh…” Matt says a moment later, “How should we, uh…”

Shiro hums, willing his muscles to relax, “Maybe just… your hand?”

“Mm,” Matt reaches out a quivering hand to cup Shiro’s groin, “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Shiro offers him a nervous smile.

“Okay,” Matt asks, stepping forward to press himself against Shiro’s chest, “Um, can I kiss you while it happens?”

Shiro’s stomach drops out and something electric jolts between his legs. “Yeah,” he whispers, “please.”

“You ready?” Matt asks sweetly, standing up on tiptoes and looking Shiro in the eye.

Shiro nods, and Matt’s parted lips press against his. He feels the gentle scrape of Matt’s teeth, then the wetness of his tongue against his lower lip.

It’s hard to pee and make out at the same time, as it turns out. It takes a few tries, but eventually his bladder cooperates and sends a cascade of hot liquid pooling in Matt’s hand, trickling between his fingers, splashing onto the shower floor and splattering Shiro’s legs.

The sheer intimacy of Matt’s tongue in his mouth while he _pees in his hand_ gives Shiro such a rush that he can’t feel his feet for a moment. Once he’s done, Matt peppers his whole face with kisses.

“You did so good,” Matt coos, “ _Fuck_ , that was so nice. You’re so good for me, Takashi.”

Shiro melts under the praise, gathering Matt up in his arms and burying his face in his hair, momentarily heedless of what a mess they both are.

“Anything else you wanted, or was that good” Matt checks.

“Mm, that’s plenty for now, I think,” Shiro murmurs, “That satisfied the craving. Thank you.”

“No problem!” Matt says, “Uh… shower time for real, now?”

“Shower time for real now,” Shiro gives Matt’s head a soft kiss for good measure, then turns his attention to the shower control panel. It’s slightly different from the ones in their bedroom showers, so he hopes he’s doing this right.

As he punches in what he hopes is the correct temperature setting, he feels Matt’s forehead rest between his shoulder blades, his hair tickling the back of his neck.

“Heck. I love you so much,” Matt murmurs.

Shiro smiles to himself as he hits start, then turns and engulfs Matt in a tight hug as water rains down over them, “I love you too, Buddy.”

Matt nuzzles against his neck for a few seconds, then pulls away abruptly, “Okay, moment over. We can continue that train of thought after we shower. I’m 900% ready to not be covered in pee, now.”

Shiro laughs, already reaching for a washcloth, “Good call.”


End file.
